The Bonding of Enemies
by DrakkenFan
Summary: Kim and Drakken accidentally get stuck together by Dementor's bonding solution. Chapter 22 now up!
1. Chapter 1

**"The Bonding of Enemies"**

**Chapter 1**

"You think you're all that, but you're NOT!" shouted Drakken to teen hero Kim Possible as the police hauled him and his henchwoman Shego away to prison yet again. He had an angry frown on his face as an officer slammed the door on the police van that would transport them to jail.

"Great work again, Miss Possible", said the chief of police as he firmly shook Kim's hand.

"Hey, no big!" said Kim coyly, "Drakken should've known his latest death ray wasn't waterproof, or uh food-proof. It was a piece of cake!"

"Not cake, my friend! Give credit where credit is due. It was a grande-sized naco to go, with extra cheese that stopped the death ray. Machines just aren't built to withstand the raw power of the naco," said Ron proudly.

"Yeah, especially when it's splattered all over their circuit boards," smiled Kim, "Wade's idea."

"The way you threw my naco at the death ray, you should try out for the football team, KP. You're a natural", said Ron.

"I think I'll stick to cheerleading. I don't like the idea of a bunch of guys laying on top of me in a tackle. Not a pretty image. Anyway, let's head on over to Bueno Nacho. Dinner's on me, after I destroyed your to-go naco," said Kim.

"Huh Huh Grande Sized!", said Rufus as he popped out of Ron's pocket with a smile and a hungry look on his face.

Kim wrapped her arm around Ron as they walked over to the helicopter that would bring them back to their hometown of Middleton. The sky darkened around them as night fell during their journey home. Kim leaned her head on Ron's shoulder and looked out the window at the distant pale moon and stars. Ron leaned forward and kissed Kim on the cheek. They gazed into eachother's eyes and leaned forward to kiss when the pilot suddenly interrupted them.

"We're over Middleton right now", he said.

"Ready?" asked Kim as she strapped on her parachute.

"Why can't we ever, you know, just land the helicopter like normal people?" asked Ron.

"As I recall, you we're the one who once said 'Never be normal'", said Kim.

"From now on I really need to watch what I say", said Ron as he followed Kim out the door of the helicopter and soared downward through the dark evening sky. Middleton was a sea of sparkling lights below them. Kim smiled and enjoyed the view. Once she had finished the short thrill of freefalling, she opened her chute followed by Ron. The parachutes billowed full of air, slowing their descent and carrying them safely to the ground near Bueno Nacho.

Ron rubbed his hands together eagerly. "Who's up for some snackage?" he asked, "I don't know about you, but nothing builds up my appetite quite like foiling a villain's evil plot."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Drakken grimaced as the police escorted him to a jail cell. Shego was taken to a seperate cell, watched by three armed police guards. Drakken sighed and sat down on the edge of the hard uncomfortable cot that would serve as his bed until his trial would send him to a maximum security prison. A big tough-looking guard approached Drakken's cell door. He flung an orange prisoner uniform at Drakken.

"Get dressed, Freak", said the guard.

Drakken hated the loss of dignity and loss of power associated with prison life. The guard did not even look away as Drakken changed from his navy blue labcoat into prisoner garb. It was as if the guard experienced a sort of sadistic power trip by taking away all dignity and privacy from the prisoners. Of course, the guards were the only thing Drakken needed to worry about in prison. None of the inmates would dare threaten him, knowing Shego was around to protect him, along with several other loyal henchmen. In the meantime, all Drakken needed to do was bide his time and wait until Shego had the opportunity to escape and free him as well. Then they could begin his next take-over-the-world scheme.

Drakken handed his labcoat, pants, and gloves to the bossy guard, and the guard walked away. As Drakken layed down to sleep for the night he heard a fight break out in an adjacent cell. He felt thankful to at least have a cell to himself.

The bed (if it could even be called a bed), was hard and cold. All Drakken had to keep himself warm was a thin sheet and a smelly blood-stained blanket. He threw the nasty blanket to the ground and shivered under his thin gray sheet until his dreams carried him away to a more enjoyable place.

The next morning, he woke up with the daily wake-up call and head count. All of the prisoners were ordered to the eating hall for breakfast. Drakken waited in line as a lunchlady poured a pile of foul-smelling undercooked eggs on his plate and a piece of mold-stained bread. Drakken sat down at an empty table and looked at the awful food before him.

"Oh how I miss my evil lair", he sighed. As he took a bite he muttered, "When I succeed in taking over the world I'm going to force every one of the guards here to eat this crap for the rest of their insignificant lives."

Several heads perked up among the inmates as Shego stepped into the eating hall, surrounded by a trio of armed prison guards. She looked different without her black lipstick and green and black catsuit. After getting her plate of food, she sat down at Drakken's table across from him. The guards assigned to her leaned against a nearby wall, keeping a constant watch on her movements.

"So?" asked Drakken quietly.

"So, what?" asked Shego.

"Are we getting out of here?" whispered Drakken.

"In case you haven't noticed, I've been surrounded by guards ever since we got here. Guards with machine guns", said Shego.

"I guess they're being more careful after all of our escapes in the past", said Drakken.

"Gee, ya think?" added Shego sarcastically.

"Gah! Stupid guards", whined Drakken loudly, "If only I had a destructo-bot here with me I would vaporize them all! Doctor Drakken can not be caged!"

"Shhh... Be quiet", whispered Shego, "Don't draw attention from the guards."

"Don't tell me to be quiet, Shego", said Drakken, "I give the orders around here!"

"No, they do", stated Shego, as a guard angrily struck Drakken in the back with a nightstick, knocking him to the ground.

"No shouting in the eating hall", said the guard.

Drakken rubbed his sore back and crawled back onto his chair. After the guard walked away, Drakken looked at Shego again.

"So you're telling me we're stuck here unless those guards leave you alone?" whispered Drakken.

"Well, until our trials are over. Then it's off to a maximum security prison", said Shego.

Drakken sighed and rested his face in his hands. He ran his fingers through his spiky black hair, and grumbled in frustration.

"Well think of it this way. It could be worse", whispered Shego, "You could be sharing a cell with DNAmy."

Drakken shuddered as he glanced over at DNAmy, a hideous obese woman with a genetically altered gorilla body.

"I truely pity whoever has to share a cell with her," said Drakken.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A week had passed since the arrest of Drakken and Shego. Kim turned on her television and saw that Shego's trial was being televised. It was over quickly, and Shego was sentenced to life in a maximum security prison without the possibility of parole. It was the same sentence she always got.

"Why can't she ever just stay there," Kim thought to herself.

Next up was Drakken's trial. Kim heard a knock at her door.

"Hey Ron", said Kim as she answered the door.

"What's up, KP?" asked Ron.

"Drakken's trial is on TV. You want to watch?" asked Kim.

They sat down on the couch and watched as the trial began. When the judge began the trial he refered to Drakken by his real name- Drew Lipsky. Drakken made an angry look, and muttered something under his breath.

The judge spoke up, "So, Mr. Drew Lipsky, a few months ago, you escaped from jail before you were able to go to trial for your assault on the world with a deadly robot army disguised as children's toys from Bueno Nacho. In conjunction with that, you are also on trial today for the kidnapping of Mr. Dr. Possible, theft of a top secret project, the violent take-over of the Bueno Nacho corporation, experiments in torture and brain-tapping, and of course the destruction of several buildings, and other properties in countries anround the world by your robot army. Thousands of people were injured, and the property damage costs soar into the billions. Your latest death ray scheme, if it had been successful could have killed any number of innocent people worldwide. How do you plead to these charges?"

"Not guilty!" shouted Drakken defiantly.

Kim and Ron looked at eachother, then back at the TV. "Who's he kidding?", laughed Kim.

"Oh really?" said the judge with a bemused smile.

Drakken stated his case. It was a weak effort, but he had to try. He blamed everything on the robots, and claimed they were only meant to be innocent toys. As for the other charges he claimed to have nothing to do with any of them.

"To blame your robots for the crimes you commanded them to do, is like a man blaming his gun when he shoots someone with it", said the district attourney, "You're making a mockery of this courtroom with your outlandish defence."

Drakken smiled guiltily, and whistled to himself.

"He is so busted", said Kim to Ron. They laughed and continued watching.

The jury deliberated for only 2 minutes. When they came back into the courtroom they announced Drakken's verdict as guilty, on every charge. Drakken groaned and lowered his head on the desk in front of him in frustration.

"Oh, of course you all have to find me guilty", whined Drakken, "You bunch of know-it-all buffoons!"

"How can someone be a know-it-all and a buffoon at the same time?" said Ron with a laugh. Kim laughed too.

Drakken looked up at the judge with an annoyed scowl, "So what do I get? 20, 30 years?"

The judge gave Drakken a stern serious look and said, "Mr. Lipsky, we both know, with your history of prison breaks, you'd escape from prison in under a month. I've been looking over your police records. You've threatened the safety of the world on dozens of occassions, with a weather machine, an atmosphere disruptor, a devastator drone, a neutronalizer ray, and the list goes on and on. You are a viscious depraved EVIL man, Mr. Lipsky."

"Really? You think I'm evil?", said Drakken with a proud smile.

"I'm sentencing you to death, Mr. Lipsky", said the judge, and he slammed his mallet onto the podium, "Court is adjourned."

"D..D..Death?" said Drakken with a look of fear in his eyes.

Armed police guards dragged Drakken out of the courtroom, and the TV switched to a commercial break.

"They're going to kill him?" said Kim in a state of shock.

"Well he _is_ an evil man", said Ron.

"But- but he's a person! This just isn't right", said Kim, "The police are supposed to be the good guys."

"Well, the world will be a better place when Drakken's gone", said Ron, "Think of all the extra free-time we'll have."

"So you think it's ok for someone to die, because you'll have more free-time, Ron?" asked Kim angrily.

"Well, not when you say it like that. But it's not like Drakken is innocent. He deserves it", said Ron.

"Everyone deserves to live, Ron, even people like Drakken. I've known Drakken as my arch foe for years. After knowing someone for so long, I know there's more to him than villainy. Remember when we spent Christmas together peacefully with him? And remember the time the attitudinator showed us his good side?", said Kim, "I don't want him to die. I'm the one who turned him into the police. If they executed him, it would be all my fault for having him arrested. I couldn't live with that kind of guilt."

"KP, you can't go blaming yourself for what the police do", said Ron.

"Yes I can. I'm not going to just let them murder Drakken. His trial should go into appeals soon. I'm going to speak in his defense", said Kim.

"You're going to defend Drakken!" asked Ron in shock.

"It may be the only way to save his life", said Kim.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Drakken was sent to a maximum security prison, and his trial soon went into appeals. This time, he spent the money to hire a lawyer. As Drakken was led by police guards into the courtroom for his appeal trial, a familiar redhead in the audience caught his attention.

"Kim Possible! What is _she_ doing here?" said Drakken to his lawyer, "She's come to see me be sentenced to death, no doubt."

Drakken's lawyer, Hank Perkins replied, "Honestly sir, I don't know."

"Well what _do_ you know, lack-wit?", said Drakken in annoyance.

Kim and Ron sat in the audience area of the courtroom. Ron had his arms crossed and a big frown on his face.

"Oh come on, Ron. Stop being such a baby", said Kim.

"I don't want to be here", said Ron, "Drakken is guilty, and should face whatever punishment the judge gives him."

"Not if that punishment is death", said Kim.

The trial began. Both sides presented their evidence and arguments. Kim waited for the right moment. She wanted to be the last to speak. Right as the judge asked the attourneys to present their closing arguments, Kim stood up.

"I'm a key witness who would like to address the court", said Kim.

"Oh great. Now I'm doomed for sure", said Drakken.

Kim walked up to the witness stand and stood in front of the courtroom. The judge eyed her with a look of surprise.

Kim cleared her throat and began to speak, "As most of you know, I'm Kim Possible, the one who has faced Drakken on all of these occasions to stop his schemes. I know Drakken better than any judge or police officer here could, and I've come here to plead that his life be spared."

There was a gasp from the whole courtroom. Drakken's eyes opened wide in shock.

Kim continued, "You might ask me why I think he should live. Why me of all people, the one he has tried to kill more than anyone else would want him to live? Well I can't argue with the fact that he has done many evil deeds in his life. He deserves to be locked up, that's for sure. But to kill him? That is just _way_ extreme. Killing is not a solution. It's horribly wrong. Everyone here has only heard of Drakken's crimes, but I know Drakken has a good side to him as well. He's not the pure-evil monster this court has been portraying him as. A device called the "attitudinator" once showed me Drakken's good side. He does have a heart, he is capable of goodness, and I believe he can be rehabilitated. Don't throw this man's life away. I beg of you, Your Honor. Let Drakken live."

The courtroom was stunned and silent as Kim walked back to the audience and took her seat next to Ron again. Drakken looked over his shoulder, at Kim with a nervous grateful smile. He had never expected his arch foe to say something in his defense. The two attourneys said their closing arguments and the judge stood up to make his final decision.

The judge spoke, "I still don't see any reason to change the sentencing. The verdict stands. Mr. Lipsky will face the death sentence. And given his record of escape attempts, I'd like the sentencing to be carried out within a week. Court is adjourned."

The judge and several audience members stood up to leave the courtroom in silence. Kim stayed seated in a state of shock. She always thought she could do anything, and save anyone's life if she tried. She watched as Drakken was led away by police. He glanced back at her with a look like a wounded animal about to be put down. As Kim looked into his eyes, her eyes welled with tears. Could she really be helpless to save him?

Ron stood up and said, "Come on, KP. Let's go home."

Kim remained seated, and looked down in defeat. Ron lifted her face up and looked at her.

"You're crying? For Drakken!", said Ron in shock.

"I couldn't save him", said Kim sadly.

"It's alright. You did the best you could. Who really cares if Drakken dies anyway?", said Ron.

"I care!", said Kim, "I'm the one who had him arrested. I can't let them kill him."

"Hello? KP? The trial is over. There's nothing more you can do", said Ron frustrated.

"Yes there is", said Kim with a look of determination in her eyes.

"What are you going to do? Break him out of prison?" joked Ron.

"Exactly", said Kim.

"You're joking, right?", said Ron, "KP, you're seriously freaking me out."

Kim led Ron out of the courtroom and began whispering her plan, "We can go tonight, and use the knock-out gas that looks like lipgloss to knock out the police guards temporarily. Then we can take the keys to Drakken's cell and silently escape through the front door."

"KP, this is crazy talk! You're talking about breaking the law!", exclaimed Ron, "Look, I went with you to this stupid court thing, but I'm not going to help you break Drakken out of prison!"

"Ron, just because there's a law, that doesn't necessarily mean that law is right. I mean, the goverment goes to war, but war is wrong. Thousands of innocent people die. There is a law that made abortion legal, but abortion is wrong. I mean, if it were right, why do women who have one feel so guilty afterward? That's because it's killing a baby. It's horribly wrong. Laws are sometimes wrong. The fact that they want to kill Drakken is wrong. It doesn't matter if it's the law. I care about what's right, not about what's legal", said Kim

"I'm not going to help you break the law", said Ron, "Come on, let's go to Bueno Nacho."

"Is that all you care about? Eating nacos?", asked Kim sadly.

"Don't you get it, KP? I'm _happy_ that Drakken is going to die!", said Ron.

Kim looked up with a face of anger and disappointment, "You're _happy_? Ron, lately it seems like I don't know you anymore. I'm going to save Drakken, even if it means going by myself."

Ron said, "Well fine then. I'll see you when you get out of prison in 20 or 30 years."

"Fine", said Kim, and she walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ron felt guilty as he walked away from Kim. He had freaked out a bit when she had asked him to help her break Drakken out of prison. 'Freaked out' was putting it mildly. He had been a jerk to her. Although he felt that Drakken deserved the death penalty, he really cared about Kim. He didn't want to argue with her, but he thought it was crazy that she wanted to break the law. He wondered if maybe there was some way to talk her out of her crazy idea, without seeming like a total jerk again. He sighed and turned around, but Kim was gone.

"Wait KP!", he shouted, but there was no reply. He ran his hand down his face and said, "Dang it, she's gone. Me and my big mouth. Rufus, do you think Kim is really mad at me?"

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and nodded, "Yuh-huh, yuh-huh."

Ron sighed. Deep down, he knew there was something else that had fueled his anger moments ago. He was jealous. Ron had always noticed there was something about the way Kim looked at Drakken. An occasional glance, or blush of her cheeks. She may have tried to hide it, but Ron always had the strange feeling that Kim was secretly attracted to Drakken. And now, the fact that she would actually break the law in order to save him proved to Ron beyond a doubt there was something more on Kim's mind than just her heroic drive to save a life. Kim secretly had feelings for Drakken. Ron was sure of it. And this latest idea of hers to break him out of prison, cemented all of Ron's suspicions into hard reality, like a slap to the face. Ron did not like the idea of sharing Kim's heart with someone else. And definitely not with Drakken. Ron secretly hated that man. Drakken was the man who never remembered Ron's name, the man who ruined Bueno Nacho, the man who had stolen all of Ron's money when Ron had earned a check of $99 million, and _now_ he was the man Ron's girlfriend was secretly attracted to. Ron's jealousy and suspicions fueled his hate for Drakken. That was why he was happy to hear Drakken sentenced to death in the court, and so angry when Kim said she wanted to free him. But Ron hadn't handled the situation well, he realized. He really needed to give Kim an apology.

"I have to apologize to Kim", Ron told Rufus.

Ron pulled out his cellphone. As he dialed the number to reach Kim's kimmunicator he noticed the phone was dead. He had forgotten to charge the batteries.

"Please don't break up with me, Kim", Ron said to himself sadly.

-------- -------- -------- ------- -------- --------- -------- -------- --------- ----------

Kim quickly walked home to prepare for her mission. As she stepped along the empty sidewalks tears ran down her cheeks- tears of pity for Drakken's plight, and tears of sadness over her fight with Ron. This was turning out to be a really awful day. It was rare for Kim to cry so openly like this. When she reached her house, she went straight upstairs to her room and contacted Wade on her kimmunicator. At least he would still help her, she hoped.

"Wade?" asked Kim, "Can you pull up maps, schematics, and guard locations of the high security prison they're holding Drakken at?"

"Your talking highly classified information", said Wade as he typed rapidly trying to hack into the files, "And... I'm in! Should I upload the information to your kimmunicator?"

"Please and thank you", said Kim.

"What do you need it for, anyway?" asked Wade as the information transferred.

"They sentenced Drakken to death today in the court. I'm going to free him from prison before it's too late", said Kim.

"You're going to break him out of prison? Are you sure that's such a good idea? How's Ron feel about it?" asked Wade.

"Ron completely chickened out. But I should be able to handle it on my own", said Kim.

"Can't say I agree with what you're planning to do, but good luck", said Wade, "Call me if you need any more info."

"I can always count on you, Wade", said Kim, and she put her kimmunicator back in her pocket.

--------- --------- --------- --------- --------- --------- --------- ----------- ----------

Drakken was taken to a new cell, in the death row area of the prison. Alone, he paced back and forth along the hard cement floor, determined to find a way out of his predicament. He couldn't risk waiting for Shego. He was running out of time.

"I'm a mad genius, surely I can find a way to get out of this cell", he thought to himself, "Maybe I could invent something... but where could I get a hold of some parts? Ah that's it! I've got it! The small television at the end of the eating hall! If I were to steal the remote, and bring it back to my cell, perhaps I could modify it, increase its output, and change its frequency to call one of my destructo-bots here to blast through the cell wall and rescue me. All I have to do now is wait until I can go to the eating hall at dinner time. It's brilliant!"

A guard approached the cell and slid a tray of food in through the bars.

"What's this?" asked Drakken.

"Your dinner", stated the guard.

"Aren't you going to take me to the eating hall?" asked Drakken.

"Are you kidding? This is death row. The only time prisoners here get to leave their cell is when they're executed", laughed the guard.

Drakken's smile dropped to a disappointed frown. Maybe there was another way out, he thought to himself. Perhaps he could try bribing the guard. Drakken leaned against the bars of his cell, and smiled at the guard.

"If you let me out of here, when I take over the world I'll give you your own country to rule", said Drakken.

"I don't think so, weirdo. By the way, don't you know it's against the law to try to bribe a police officer?", said the guard menecingly.

"Well, it's not like you can increase my sentence any more than it already is", said Drakken with a frown.

"You've got a point there", said the guard, "But the answer is still no."

Drakken sighed and ate his dinner alone in his cell. He was beginning to lose hope.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The night air was cold, and Kim shivered as she crept along the shadows outside the maximum security prison. She was wearing her black stealth suit, and a dark scarf over her face, so that only her green eyes showed. She did _not_ want to be recognized on the security cameras. Her heart was pounding as she climbed up the outer wall of the prison grounds. Normally she was calm and fearless on her missions, but this one was different. This time, she was the one breaking the law.

When Kim reached the top of the outer wall, she surveyed the prison grounds and compared it to the map on her kimmunicator. She put the kimmunicator back in her pocket and crept along the top of the wall, careful to avoid brushing against the barbed wire. Kim reached the guard tower and used knock out gas to knock out the guards. Now she could cross the prison grounds unseen, and scale the side of the prison building. According to her map, death row was on the third floor of the prison. Kim pressed a button and suction cups popped out of her gloves and the knees of her pants. She jumped onto the side of the prison building and and began climbing upward. When she reached the third floor, she glanced in a barred window. There was a big tough-looking guy covered in tattoos. Definitely not Drakken. She checked one window after another, until finally she saw him.

Drakken was sitting on the side of his bed. Despite the late hour he wasn't asleep. He didn't have enought time left to sleep. All of his efforts were focused on trying to think of an escape plan.

Kim whispered through the window, "Hey Drakken."

"Shego?" said Drakken, "Oh Shego thank god! I was afraid you might not get here in time. Uh, why do you have a scarf over your face?"

Kim pulled out her laser lipstick and cut through the bars of the window.

"No time for chit-chat. Let's get out of here", said Kim as she looped a rope around the one remaining bar in the window, "Slide down this rope."

"Kim Possible?" said Drakken with a look of shock on his face.

"Hurry! Before the guards wake up", said Kim.

Without another word, Drakken slid down the rope followed by Kim. Then Kim led the way across the prison grounds, and shot her grappling hook to scale the outer prison wall. She held onto Drakken and pressed a button for the rope to retract and pull her and Drakken to the top of the wall. As they repelled down the other side of the outside wall onto the street, they heard an alarm go off in the prison. Someone must have seen them.

"Come on! One of my time-share lairs is just a few blocks from here. We can hide out there for awhile", said Drakken.

Kim and Drakken ran through the dark streets towards an industrial-looking timeshare complex. They reached Drakken's timeshare lair, and Drakken typed in the door code. Once they were safely inside Kim pulled the scarf off of her face and sat down on a crate.

"Not to sound ungrateful, but since when do heros break super villains out of prison?" asked Drakken, "I mean you _are _the one who had me locked up there in the first place."

"I couldn't let them kill you", said Kim.

"Why?" asked Drakken.

"You heard my reasons in the courtroom", said Kim, "And I know this may sound strange, but I would be sad to see you die."

Drakken contemplated Kim's strange statement for a moment, then said, "I would be sad to see me die too."

Kim smiled, as Drakken started looking around at the crates and boxes stacked up near him.

"It has to be here somewhere", he said to himself, "Ah, here it is!"

Drakken opened a box and pulled out a blue labcoat and pants.

"Orange is definitely not my color", said Drakken looking down at his prisoner uniform, "I'll be back in a second."

Kim waited while Drakken went into another room to change his clothes. Within a couple of minutes, Drakken emerged wearing his traditional blue labcoat outfit, and in his hand was a handheld laser cannon. As he charged up the laser cannon, Kim's eyes opened wide. She stood up in a defensive stance. Drakken pointed the laser at his orange prisoner outfit on the ground, vaporizing it instantly. Then he tossed the laser cannon back into an open cardboard box. Kim relaxed and sat back down.

"There goes that fashion nightmare", laughed Drakken, "I wonder if there's any food stored in any of these boxes. Anything would be better than the filth they served me in prison."

He dug through a few boxes, pulled out a pair of boxer shorts with little skulls on them, and tossed them aside. Kim looked at the boxers and said, "Nice underwear" with a laugh.

"They're not mine", said Drakken, "They must be Professor Dementor's. About half of the junk stored here is his. This is a time-share lair."

"I wonder if Monkey Fist has little monkeys on his underwear", mused Kim.

"I bet Killigan has golf balls on his", laughed Drakken, "But seriously, I'm starving! There has to be something to eat in here. Where's the mini-refridgerator I installed?"

As Drakken opened up another box, a metal ball dropped out and greenish-yellow smoke burst out of it. Drakken coughed and tried to walk away from the smoke, but he slipped on the ball and landed on top of Kim.

"Ow... Watch it!", said Kim as she hit the floor, with Drakken on top of her.

"What was that?" said Drakken as he tried to stand up, but seemed to be stuck to Kim.

"Oh god. That didn't by any chance come out of one of Dementor's boxes, did it?" asked Kim.

Drakken and Kim stood up together, but couldn't pull apart from eachother. They were stuck together at the stomach.

"Great" said Kim, "That was Dementor's bonding solution. We'll be stuck together like this, until we can get the solvent."

"I'm sure it must be around here somewhere", said Drakken, "In one of these boxes."

Suddenly they heard the sound of a police helicopter overhead, and footsteps near the door.

"Open up! It's the police!" said a man at the door.

"The police! Oh... Well that's just great!" frowned Drakken.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"What are we going to do?" asked Kim, "Is there a back exit?"

"Even better. There's the time-share escape tunnel. Follow me!", said Drakken.

"We're stuck together at the stomach, how can I _not_ follow you?" said Kim, as they walked sideways like a crab to the secret escape tunnel. Drakken opened the tunnel entrance which was disguised as part of the floor, and they jumped inside. Drakken flipped a switch and lights illuminated the mine-like underground tunnel. The tunnel went for at least a mile before the end. The exit was disguised as an ordinary manhole cover on a suburban street.

"Hey, I know this street. We're just a couple of blocks from my house", said Kim.

"Well, hurry up and let's go!" said Drakken, "Gah! I can't believe I'm going to hide out at my arch-foe's house! This whole night has been insane!"

They walked as fast as they could, considering the fact that they were stuck together, facing eachother. When they reached Kim's house, Kim hesitated and didn't open the door.

"Well, what are you waiting for!", snapped Drakken.

"I don't know how I'm going to explain this to my parents", said Kim.

A police helicopter could be seen in the distance, surveying the neighborhood. Drakken opened Kim's door and stepped inside, dragging Kim along with him. Kim's father and brothers were asleep, and her mother was working the night shift at the hospital.

"We should be safe here, as long as I can come up with an excuse for my parents", said Kim, "I don't know how we're going to get unstuck though. That lair must be swarming with police now."

"It should be easy to make a solvent", said Drakken.

"This happened to me once before. I was stuck to a classmate, and even my mom couldn't create a solvent for this stuff", said Kim.

Drakken sneered, "I think I can come up with something better than your mom. Hello? I'm an evil genius, remember."

"My mom's a brain surgeon", said Kim.

"Oh, what, just cause your mom's a brain surgeon, you think she's 'more brillianter' than me?"

"More 'brilliant-er'?", laughed Kim, "Definitely."

"Well, we'll just see about that, won't we.", said Drakken as he mixed a batch of household chemicals from under Kim's kitchen sink into a glass, "I'm done! Behold the solvent!"

"Cleaning chemicals?" laughed Kim, "Well it's worth a try."

Drakken poured the home-made solvent on the bonding chemical between himself and Kim. It made a fizzy noise and bubbled.

"Ow... it kind of burns", said Kim.

"Hey! It worked! I've been trying to get this mustard stain off my labcoat for ages!" said Drakken with a smile.

"Ummm... we're trying to get un-stuck here", said Kim.

"Aww... Why isn't it working? I know! On the count of three, pull. One... two.. THREE!", said Drakken.

They struggled to pull apart but they were still stuck.

"This isn't working", said Kim.

"Well what do you expect? I don't have a proper laboratory here to make something more powerful", said Drakken. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, "Ugh, what time is it?"

Kim looked at her watch, "4:15 AM."

Drakken looked at Kim, with tired eyes. The black circles under his eyes seemed even larger than usual. He made one more struggle to free himself from being stuck to Kim, but it was useless.

"You want to sleep, don't you?" asked Kim.

"No!" said Drakken with a yawn, "I'm stuck to the stomach of my arch foe, face-to-face... There's no way I could sleep --yawn-- like.. this. Why do bad things always happen to me? I should have slept last night..."

Kim pulled out her kimmunicator, "Wade, can you locate Dementor for me?"

Wade looked at his computer screen and saw Drakken facing Kim, "Looks like your mission tonight was a success. I'm scanning Dementor's most recent lairs, but I'm not picking up any signs of him. I'll let you know if I find anything."

"Thanks Wade", said Kim, "And please hurry."

Kim looked up at Drakken to talk to him, but his eyes were closed.

"Drakken?" said Kim, "Let's get some sleep."

Drakken reluctantly walked with Kim up the stairs to her room. As soon as they laid down on her bed, and got under the blanket, he was fast asleep. Kim looked at his sleeping face just inches from her. He looked so innocent when he was sleeping. Not like an evil supervillain at all. She had never gotten a chance to stare at his face for so long before, to study the details so closely, and admire his cuteness. She had always found him to be very goodlooking, in fact he was probably the most attractive man she had ever met. Being so close to him, face-to-face in her bed, made her heart keep skipping beats. She looked at all the details of his face- his dark closed eyes, his cute little nose, his spiky black hair, his big dopey ears, the scar going down his cheek. Kim's cheeks felt hot. She was glad Drakken was asleep and could not see her blushing. Soon she had drifted off to sleep as well, enjoying the warmth of having Drakken so close to her.

A couple of hours later, the sun was rising. Kim's father woke up and got ready for work. As he sat down at the table to read the morning paper, he looked at his watch. Kim was going to be late for school if she didn't wake up soon. He got up from his seat and began walking up the stairs towards her room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Holy God!" shouted Mr. Possible as he opened the door to Kim's room, "DREW LIPSKY YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!"

Drakken and Kim sat up quickly in bed, as Mr. Possible grabbed one of Kim's large cheerleading trophies and swung it around in the air. As Dr. Possible tried to hit Drakken with the trophy, Drakken screamed and fell out of the bed, bringing Kim with him onto the floor.

"Wait Dad! It's not what you think!" said Kim, holding an arm protectively in front of Drakken, "We're stuck together by Dementor's bonding chemical. Like the time I got stuck to Bonnie!"

Dr. Possible lowered the trophy, but still held a firm grip on it. He glared angrily at Drakken.

"See?", said Drakken pointing to their stuck stomachs, "We're stuck!"

Dr. Possible's breathing slowed to normal. He looked at Kim and Drakken and started laughing, "The situations you get yourself into Kimmie-Cub! Hahaha when I was a teenager I never had to worry about getting stuck to anyone, let alone an evil supervillain!"

Drakken gave a sigh of relief, then turned to Kim, "Has your computer geek friend found Dementor yet? I don't want to stay stuck like this forever."

"If he finds Dementor he'll call right away", said Kim, "But for now, I guess we're stuck."

She glanced sadly at her brand new prom dress hanging in her closet. The senior prom was tomorrow night, and it looked like she probably wouldn't be able to go.

Kim and Drakken walked down the stairs together, and went to the kitchen table to eat breakfast. Kim's dad had cooked eggs for the family. Kim and Drakken set their plates on the table, and tried to sit down. It would be a more difficult task to sit than they thought. After trying to sit in a few different ways, finally they could only see one solution- for Kim to sit on Drakken's lap in one chair, with her legs on each side of him. She moved her head to the side so he could eat first. As he was eating silently, she glanced at his face and saw he was blushing. They were really in an awkward position, and Drakken felt strange having Kim on his lap. When he was done eating, he held up a plate for her, and she ate.

When they stood up, Kim said, "Excuse me. I have to use the bathroom."

As she tried to walk, she remembered there would be no way for her to go there alone.

"Ewww... Gross. We have to go to the bathroom together?" said Drakken, "This is just getting ridiculous! PLEASE tell me you don't have to.. ummm.. go 'poopies'?"

Kim laughed, "No, thank god. And you better keep your eyes closed while my pants are down."

"Oh, like I really want to see you peeing? I'm a super villain, not a pervert", said Drakken.

As they walked into the bathroom, Kim said, "Well, at least we're only stuck together at the stomach. I can still take off my pants."

Drakken replied, "Yeah, imagine if we were stuck together at the..."

"Don't _even_ think about finishing that sentence", said Kim with a smirk.

Drakken closed his eyes while Kim unbuttoned her pants. She sat down on the toilet, and he kneeled in front of her. She kept a constant watch on him, and he really did keep his eyes closed the whole time.

When they left the bathroom, Kim asked her dad if she could stay home "sick" from school.

"You don't have any exams today, do you?" asked Mr. Possible.

"No, Dad", said Kim, annoyed.

"Well, alright. But only this once", said Dr. Possible, as he called up Kim's high school to tell them she would be absent.

As Kim's dad left for work, Kim's mom came home from her late shift at the hospital. Her eyes were half closed from sleepiness. When she looked in the livingroom and saw Kim and Drakken there, she said with a yawn, "Kimmie, is that Dr. Drakken standing right in front of you? Don't tell me you're going through a "date the bad boys" phase now?"

"MOM!" said Kim embarassed.

"Oh please. I'm not a 'bad boy', I'm an evil supervillain", said Drakken.

"Kimmie, I don't think your father would approve. But if you ask my opinion, for a bad boy, he _is_ a hottie", said Mrs. Possible as she left the room.

"I'm not a 'bad boy'!" said Drakken, "Wait, did your mother just call me a 'hottie'?"

"Drakken and I are NOT dating!" shouted Kim, but her mother had already shut the door to her bedroom to sleep.

"Ugh, I can't believe my mother sometimes", said Kim annoyed, "And what are you smiling about?"

"No one ever called me a 'hottie' before", said Drakken.

"Really? You totally are one," said Kim. She covered her mouth in embarassment. She hadn't meant to actually let Drakken know she thought that, but it had just slipped out.

"Wait a minute. _YOU _think I am HOT?" asked Drakken.

"Ummm... I well, yeah. I mean, sort of. Well, you know...", gasped Kim.

Drakken looked in astonishment at Kim. Kim desperately wanted to change the subject. Suddenly she thought of something and said, "Oh my god! I forgot the cheer regionals are tonight! I can't miss it!"

"The cheer regionals?" asked Drakken, "What is that? Some sort of cheerleading competition?"

"Drakken, do you by any chance know how to cheer?" asked Kim, with a puppydog pout.

"Oh God help me...", whimpered Drakken.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Drakken sternly looked Kim in the eyes and said, "No Way! There is No Way I am going to compete in some cheerleading competiton! You may have saved my life, but..."

Kim continued her puppy dog pout and said, "But it'll be so much fun..."

"Even if I wanted to go, I can't. I'm a wanted criminal. Someone might recognize me there", said Drakken.

"You can wear a bulldog mascot mask", said Kim, quivering her pouting lip.

"Gah! Will you please stop that pouting! Fine! Alright! I can't believe I'm saying this. I'll go!" said Drakken, "I guess I always have enjoyed performing on stage."

"Spankin!" said Kim with a smile, "I'll show you the routine in the gym. The gym should be empty today, before the competition."

Suddenly, Kim's doorbell rang. Kim looked at her watch.

"Ugh. It must be Ron, wanting to walk with me to school", said Kim.

"Who?" asked Drakken.

"My sidekick", said Kim, "Blonde guy. You've only met him about 40 times..."

"Oh the buffoon! I can never remember his name", said Drakken, "Why can't he just change his name to "Buffoon" or "Idiot" or something?"

"Kim?" Ron shouted at the door, "Are you there?"

"Quick! Hide!" whispered Kim to Drakken.

"Hide? From the buffoon?" laughed Drakken, "I'm not afraid of him."

Kim dragged Drakken with her into the bathroom and locked the door. Ron knocked on the front door a few more times, then climbed up the trellace and entered Kim's bedroom window. He searched around and continued calling for Kim. Eventually, when he didn't get a reply he gave up and left.

"What's this all about?" asked Drakken, "I thought you and the buffoon were all lovey-dovey."

"I just don't want to see him right now. That's all", said Kim.

"Oh. Trouble in paradise, hmmm? The two of you had a little lover's spat?" laughed Drakken.

"Well... sometimes he can just be so... so.. stupid!", said Kim.

"I'm in total agreement with you there", said Drakken, "I never have understood why you chose him as your sidekick. I mean you're 'little miss perfect' and he's such a... well, buffoon."

"Umm.. Well, let's go to the gym, and I'll show you the cheer routine for tonight", said Kim as she held up Ron's bulldog mask.

Drakken put on the mask and the two of them walked to the school gym. It was empty except for them. Kim turned on a cd-player with the background music for the cheer, and the two of them walked to the center of the gym floor. Kim told Drakken the routine and slowly led him through it. Much to Kim's amazement, he was able to do it perfectly after just a few tries. Even the flips.

"You we're on the cheer squad in your high school, weren't you?" asked Kim, "I mean you're great! Better than any first year cheerleader I've ever taught. Your flips could maybe use a little work, but your dance moves are totally awesome! Where did you learn how to move like that?"

"I was NOT into ballroom dancing as a boy!" replied Drakken.

"Woah, I never said you were", said Kim.

"Umm... I mean.. Well alright I was! My mom forced me to take ballroom dancing throughout my childhood. And... errr... _ballet_", said Drakken with a grimace.

"YOU took ballet?" laughed Kim, "Oh my God, I'm imagining it now! You spinning and leaping around a stage in a tutu! Do you have it on video?"

Drakken grimaced, and finally shouted, "Stop laughing! There will be no more discussion of me in a 'tutu' from this point onward! Understood?"

"Ok.. Ok.." said Kim, "But I still don't see how ballroom dancing or ballet could help you know how to do the modern dance moves in cheering."

"Oh, come on. That first leap in your cheer is just one of the basic ballet leaps. And that dance part, well, it's kind of similar to one of the ballroom dances I know."

"Seriously? How?" laughed Kim.

"Well, the foot positioning is kind of like this..." said Drakken as he moved his feet, "And the hands, well, let me just show you..."

Drakken placed his hand in Kim's hand, and began doing a Viennese waltz and a bit of tango. She caught on quickly, having seen dancing like that on television. As he dipped her down with his arm, she laughed. Under Drakken's bulldog mask he was smiling as well. 'Who knew I could ever have fun with Kim Possible?', Drakken thought to himself. As he looked at her smiling face while he showed her another dance step, he thought about how back in high school he would've done anything to dance with a girl as gorgeous as her. He had asked a few girls to school dances, but none had ever said yes. Now here he was, at age 40, in a high school gym, finally living out the dream from his teen years. It almost made him laugh to think that a hero and a villain could enjoy dancing together. As he glanced into Kim's eyes and slowed his step, holding her closer, suddenly the music stopped. They glanced over to see Bonnie holding the plug of the cd player. It was swinging back and forth in her hand.

Bonnie said snidely, "Kim Possible why can't you and that loser Ron ever stop making out in public? Ewww... he's even wearing his bulldog mask. Are you into some nasty role-playing fetish now or something?"

"We were dancing, not making out, for your information, Bonnie", said Kim.

"Dancing like a couple of old geezers at a royal ball", laughed Bonnie, "Where'd you learn those moves? Your Nana?"

"Don't you have anything better to do than annoy people?" said Drakken.

"What happened to your voice, Loser? You sound older", said Bonnie.

"Uh... puberty", said Drakken trying to imitate Ron's teenage voice.

"Gross..." said Bonnie as she left.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Kim and Drakken left the gym and went to a nearby burger restaurant for a late lunch before the competition. They sat at a booth table in the back corner of the restaurant so they could sit stuck together without drawing much attention. Drakken took off his bulldog mask and dipped a fry in his chocolate milkshake. He ate it with a smile.

"Hey, I once went on a date with a guy at this same restaurant who used to do that", said Kim.

"You don't remember? I was there too, you know", said Drakken as he ate another chocolate-dipped french fry.

"Yeah... That's right. That's the time you were trying to embarass me to death", said Kim.

Drakken laughed, "You should've seen the look on your face when you sat on that whoopee cushion! Your date completely thought you farted! That was such a hoot!"

Kim smiled then laughed too. At the time it had happened she had been embarassed, but now she could look back on it and laugh.

"Well, it's not as funny as the time I gave you a flying kung-fu wedgie", laughed Kim, "Or the time you and Shego got sprayed with that body odor spray."

Drakken and Kim laughed. Kim realized she did share alot of the same funny memories with Drakken.

"What ever happened to the fry-in-the-milkshake guy?" asked Drakken, "Did he run off to another country after that disasterous date?"

"Josh Mankey? No, actually I found out he wasn't the guy for me. He turned out to be not what I really wanted. That has happened to me a lot actually", sighed Kim.

"With the buffoon now too, right?" asked Drakken.

Kim sighed. Though it hurt to admit it, Drakken was right. Over the past few months she had been in too many disagreements with Ron, not just about Drakken's death sentence, but about something else. Ron continually checked out and flirted with other girls. He thought it didn't mean anything, but Kim felt hurt by it. She didn't want to be with a guy who did that. Things really weren't working out between them. For awhile now, Kim had been wishing that she and Ron could go back to being best friends, instead of a couple. Her memories with him as a friend were something she looked back fondly upon. In all honesty, she never even thought of him as her type for a boyfriend. But she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

Drakken saw the worried look on Kim's face and tried to think of something to say.

"Why don't you just dump him?" said Drakken.

"I don't know. I don't want to lose his friendship. I should call him. He probably thinks I've been arrested and thrown into jail with you or something", said Kim.

She took out her kimmunicator and dialed the number for Ron's cell phone to leave him a message while he was in class.

------- ------- ------ ------- ------- -------- --------

As usual, Ron couldn't concentrate during algebra class. He was wondering about what had happened to Kim, and why she wasn't at home that morning. He decided he'd try calling her kimmunicator after class. He hoped he could at least see her at the cheer regionals that evening. As he thought about the cheer regionals he suddenly remembered he had left his bulldog mascot mask at Kim's house.

The bell rang and school let out. As Ron began walking towards Kim's house, he took out his cell phone and turned it on. He hd one message. It was from Kim.

"Hi Ron, it's Kim. The mission to rescue Drakken was a success. I wasn't caught. I've been busy working on a new cheer routine today. It's totally going to rock at the competition tonight! We won't need your mascot act tonight with the new routine. Maybe you could use tonight to catch up on all that algebra homework? I'll see you soon! Bye!"

Ron closed his cell phone. Why was Kim avoiding him? Now she didn't want him to go to the cheer regionals too? Was she really so angry at him, or was she hiding something from him? He decided he would be at the cheer regionals that night, whether Kim wanted him there or not. He had to find out what was going on with her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The gym filled up with excited spectators ready to watch the cheer squads from Middleton, Upperton, and Lowerton compete. Drakken and Kim stood in Middleton's dressing room while Kim helped him put on a cheer sweatshirt over his blue labcoat. It would only pull down as far as his chest, because of his stomach being stuck to Kim's. As they walked past an air vent, they could hear the Upperton cheer squad talking.

"Middleton is sooo going to lose this year", bragged an Upperton girl.

"Not if I can help it", smiled Drakken as he pulled a small vial of pink liquid from his pocket.

"What is that?" asked Kim suspiciously.

"If I'm going to compete in something, I always intend to win," said Drakken with an evil smile, "It never hurts to knock down the competition a little bit. All I have to do is pour this silly-chemical into the ventilation shaft leading to the other cheer squad's dressing rooms, and they won't even be able to walk straight, let alone cheer! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

"We're not going to cheat!" said Kim.

"It's _not _cheating! Well, maybe a little..." said Drakken as he threw the vial through the ventilation shaft and listened to it shatter on the other side. When he heard the Upperton cheer squad start making silly noises he gave a big triumphant grin.

"Ha! Who got game now, Upperton? Hahahahah!" laughed Drakken.

"That was so not cool", said Kim.

"If you think that was _chill_, wait till you see what I do to Lowerton!" said Drakken as he pulled out a second vial. Kim quickly grabbed it from his hand and put it in the trash can.

"I don't think so", said Kim.

"You're no fun at all", frowned Drakken.

An announcement called the Upperton cheer squad onto the gym floor for their performance. The crowd laughed in shock as the Upperton squad bounced around like a group of drunken lunatics. They were spinning in circles, sticking out their tongues, and making silly noises. Everyone in the stands was rolling in fits of laughter at the ridiculous display, including Ron and Rufus.

"Whatever Kim's new cheer routine is, it's got to be better than that!" said Ron.

"Uh-huh", nodded Rufus.

Drakken smiled and imitated the Upperton squad's antics for Kim with his arms.

"I sure do love a good comedy!" he said to Kim, as the security guards dragged the looney Upperton girls out of the gym to have them tested for drugs. Once that fiasco was through, the announcer called the Middleton cheer squad to the gym floor. The Middleton cheer squad stepped out in front of the audience and Ron couldn't believe his eyes. Another mascot? Kim had replaced him on the squad with someone else? He watched the new mascot in shock as the cheer squad began their routine. Kim and Drakken carried out the routine perfectly despite being stuck together, and the audience just viewed their condition as a unique new stunt. Ron glared carefully at the new mascot. Something about him seemed familiar, but what? And why was he tied or stuck to Kim? As he glanced over the mascot's figure he noticed the end of a blue labcoat sticking out from under the mascot's Middleton High sweatshirt.

"No... It couldn't be...", gasped Ron.

Middleton's performance had ended and Lowerton was doing their cheer routine, but Ron was still staring forward in shock. His mind would not believe what his eyes had seen. Rufus waved his paw in front of Ron's face to bring him out of his wide-eyed state.

"Was that Doctor Drakken... cheering with Kim?" asked Ron.

Rufus shrugged unsure.

The panel of judges prepared to announce the winner. Finally a judge stepped up to a wooden podium, tapped the microphone, and said, "And the winner for this year's Tri-City Regional Cheer Tournament goes to Middleton High! We simply loved Middleton's unique new stunt routine involving their mascot and head cheerleader being tied together. Simply brilliant!"

The crowd burst into applause. In the excitement of the moment Kim and Drakken hugged eachother triumphantly and stepped up to the podium. Drakken looked out at the cheering audience and said with a smile, "Thank you, thank you. You're too kind!".

The judge held out the large cheer trophy and handed it to Kim and Drakken. Drakken leaned forward and shouted into the microphone on the podium, "Ha! In your face, Lowerton!"

Ron nearly fell out of his seat. There was no mistaking it now. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. That was Drakken holding that trophy with Kim. And Drakken had hugged Kim! Ron felt sick to his stomach at the thought of it. Anger boiled within Ron as he watched Kim smiling and happy with her hand touching Drakken's hand while they held the trophy together.

Ron gritted his teeth and muttered under his breath, "Oh, you're going down, Smurf-Boy."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Kim and Drakken began walking home together holding the trophy. The stars were shining above them in the night time sky. For once in Drakken's life he felt like he was a winner, and nothing could bring him down. Suddenly Ron jumped in front of them blocking their path.

"Congrats KP. I guess you don't need me on the squad anymore, now that you have your new boyfriend to take my place. I know all about you and Drakken", said Ron, pulling the bulldog mask off of Drakken's face.

"Ron", said Kim, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid with me Kim. I know you're cheating on me with Drakken!", said Ron.

"Ron! I'm not cheating on you! We're stuck together by Dementor's bonding chemical", said Kim, "I can't believe you'd accuse me of something like that!"

"Uh-huh. Yeah, sure. You're probably on your way home to have sex with him right now", said Ron.

Kim and Drakken's jaws dropped in shock.

"Listen, buffoon. I never...", began Drakken.

"Let me handle this", said Kim, "Ron, I've had enough of this. This whole relationship is ruining our friendship. I want the old Ron back. I want the old times back. I think we should break up."

Ron stood silent for a moment, dropped his head in defeat, then pointed his finger at Drakken and said, "This is all _your_ fault."

"What!" said Drakken.

"I told you, Ron. I never cheated on you", said Kim as she put her hand reassuringly on Ron's shoulder, "Listen... Ron? You'll always be my best friend. Nothing's ever going to change that."

Ron walked away without another word. He wanted to be alone. When he got back to his house, he reflected on his break-up with Kim, and strangly, he felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. Maybe Kim really was right, after all? Their relationship actually _had_ been better when they were just friends. Those times were fun and not filled with emotional turmoil. Ron thought about going back to those good times, and a smile crossed his face. Nothing would ever ruin his friendship with Kim. Not even a break-up. Kim would always be his best friend, and that was how they worked best. He looked forward to fun-filled days of Bueno Nacho, working on homework together, and hanging out as best buds. Kim was right. Now he understood.

Kim and Drakken reached Kim's house and walked up to her room. It was getting late and they felt like going to sleep. Kim turned out the light and together they laid down on her soft bed, under her downy pink comforter. Drakken fell asleep quickly, but Kim remained awake in thought. She thought about her break-up with Ron, and hoped it wouldn't destroy her friendship with him. Her mind shifted to how Ron had accused her of having sex with Drakken. Sure, she was attracted to Drakken, but she had certainly never made love to him, or even kissed him. The thought of kissing him made her gaze at his sleeping blue face. God how she wanted to kiss him. She wanted to know the taste of his lips, to feel his tongue slide into her mouth. Her heart fluttered and moved with desire.

'What am I thinking?', she thought to herself, 'Drakken is a villain.'

A really hot villain. With a cute sweet side to him. She ran her hand through his black hair and lightly touched her palm to his cheek as he slept. She could feel his scar under her fingers. Now that she was free from her relationship with Ron, the idea of actually dating Drakken kept springing into her mind. Perhaps that's why Ron had been so sure of himself when he had accused her of cheating. He could tell. Kim was crushing on Drakken.

She had always found Drakken to be attractive, but this chance to spend so much time with him lately made her feelings so much more intense. She wondered if Drakken could ever be attracted to her too. She was his arch foe afterall. Lately he had been acting almost like a friend to her, and she wondered how he would react if she ever tried to show affection towards him. The idea of rejection and humiliation scared her. Yet, he had seemed so comfortable showing her ballroom dance moves earlier. He had even been smiling. The thought of it made her smile as well. She looked at his face and imagined again what it would be like to kiss him. Even if she never found the courage to tell him how she felt, she could, for the moment, enjoy his warmth. And in her fantasies, she could imagine holding him and sharing a tender kiss that would probably never happen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Kim and Drakken slept in late, and the Saturday morning sun shined in brightly through Kim's window. As a ray of sunlight fell across Kim's eyes, she yawned and woke up. Her eyes gazed across her room and stopped to focus on the sequined white prom dress hanging in her closet. The reality of it dawned on her. Prom was that evening, and she was going to miss it.

Drakken had awakened too, and was looking at Kim.

"What are you thinking about so seriously?" he asked her.

"Oh. It's nothing", said Kim unconvincingly.

"Come on. You can tell me", said Drakken.

"Well... you see, the senior prom is tonight, and now that I've broken up with Ron I won't be able to go", said Kim as she again glanced longingly at the dress in her closet.

"I don't see what the big deal is. I never went to my senior prom", said Drakken, "It's not like you'd have been able to go anyways, since were still stuck together."

A thought suddenly came to Kim's mind, "That's it! I don't have to miss the prom after all. I could go with you!"

"With ME?" asked Drakken, "Ummm... hello? We're arch foes, remember? Ring a bell?"

"Come on! You said you missed your high school prom. Now's your chance", said Kim, "Besides we already danced together in the gym yesterday."

"But that was...I mean... I don't...gah!", said Drakken.

Before Drakken could turn Kim down, she said, "It's not like it'll be a date or anything. We can go as friends. Or as enemies!"

"As enemies, hmmm?", thought Drakken, "Well I do like to dance. And I always did wonder what went on at high school dances since I could never find a date to them. Uh... I mean those dances I was too busy to go to."

"Great!" said Kim.

"Wait a minute now. I never actually said I wanted to go", said Drakken

"There will be all sorts of fun things there besides dancing too... good food, a karaoke stage...", said Kim.

"Karaoke? Do you like karaoke?", asked Drakken excitedly.

"Well... I've never actually tried it...", said Kim.

"It's great! You have to try it! Being up on that stage will make you feel so alive!" said Drakken.

"So we'll go?" asked Kim.

"Well, since I missed my normal karaoke night last night...", mused Drakken, "Oh alright! Why not?"

"You're the best!", said Kim giving Drakken a hug.

"Wait a minute. You don't expect me to wear that bulldog mask there, do you?", asked Drakken.

"So not! It won't be a huge crowd like the regionals anyways. But just in case someone might recognize you, you'll wear this!" said Kim handing Drakken a small compact with flesh-colored foundation make-up in it.

Drakken scooped up the make-up and tried smearing it on his face.

"No. Not like that" said Kim, as she took a small makeup sponge and gently applied the flesh-colored tone to Drakken's face and hands. When she was done, his skin color looked the exact same as hers.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Cute, just like a good little boy", laughed Kim.

"Very funny. I meant, do you think anyone will recognize me?", said Drakken.

"You should be perfectly safe", said Kim, "You're with Kim Possible, remember?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Ron walked into Bueno Nacho. He was still saddened by his break-up with Kim. Perhaps lunch at his favorite place in the world would cheer him up, he hoped.

"Hi I'll have a quesuritto, 2 nacos, and a grande sized soda", said Ron.

Rufus tugged at Ron's shirt.

"I mean TWO grande sized sodas", said Ron.

As Ron took his food, and walked across the restaurant to find a table, a familiar face caught his attention.

"Zita?" asked Ron, "How's it going? Why do you look so sad?"

"My date for the prom totally ditched me", said Zita.

"What a coincidence..." said Ron, "I don't have a date to the prom either. Maybe we could, uh, go together?"

Zita looked up at Ron with a smile.

---------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon, Kim led Drakken to her dad's room and opened the closet, revealing an old tuxedo.

"You can wear this!" said Kim with a happy smile.

"Uh, one problem... my labcoat is already stuck to me, remember?" said Drakken.

Kim looked at her prom dress and realized she had the same problem. She'd have to somehow remove her current clothes before she could wear her dress. She opened up a drawer at her computer desk and pulled out a pair of scissors.

"Close your eyes", she said as she removed her pants and began cutting off her black mission shirt around the stuck part.

"What are you doing!" asked Drakken with his eyes closed, as Kim began cutting off his labcoat and belt.

"Getting us ready for the prom", she replied, "Don't worry, I'll leave your underwear on."

When Kim was finished cutting their clothes, she said, "Well, as long as we're both undressed, we might as well take a shower. It's been awhile."

"A...a shower? With you?" asked Drakken with a look of shock.

"It's no big, really. We've already used the bathroom how many times?", said Kim, "Just keep your eyes closed."

Kim led Drakken to the shower and he could feel her warm bare skin against him while they walked. Her silky bra pressed against his chest as she leaned forward to turn on the hot water. He had never been so close to someone like this before. It made him feel nervous, yet strangely excited. When they stepped into the shower, Kim washed her hair, and then took some shampoo and began lathering it into Drakken's hair. She untied his ponytail and gently rubbed the shampoo in. Drakken enjoyed it as Kim's fingers massaged his scalp, shampooing his long hair. He never would have imagined that his arch enemy, no matter how beautiful she was, could make him feel such pleasure, just by her touch. All the times they had fought eachother, he never imagined her touch could bring him something other than pain. And now, here they were taking a shower together. Kim looked up to make sure Drakken's eyes were still closed, and saw he was smiling.

While Drakken kept his eyes closed, Kim felt free to look at his bare chest. Kim used soap on herself and then on Drakken, spreading it over his chest and arms. Soon her caressing soapy hands had reached his thighs.

As he enjoyed her caressing touch on his legs, Drakken realized for the first time, he was feeling strong attraction towards Kim. He had always known that she was pretty, but had always thought of her as his enemy. Now he felt desire for her, much more than the happy feeling he had while dancing earlier. And he was really enjoying this chance to be so close to her. Feeling her soft body pressed against his in the shower together, and her hands caressing him with soap was absolutely amazing. He imagined being able to wash soap over her body too. To be able to feel her soft skin, her curves, her gorgeous red hair, and... suddenly he realized he was getting aroused. He tried to stop it before Kim could notice, but Kim felt the hardening bulge from Drakken's boxers pressing against her wet cotton underwear. Drakken remained quiet, hoping against all hope that Kim wouldn't notice. Kim on the other hand, was enjoying the feeling. She wrapped her arms around him, washing his back. Drakken quickly controlled himself by thinking about reorganizing his evil filing cabinet. He waited for Kim to make fun of him, or hurt him, but she didn't.

After the shower, they quietly dried themselves and dressed in their prom clothes. Kim had to cut her dress to fit around their stuck stomachs. Drakken was deep in thought. At least to him, he felt that shower had been much more than a way for them to get clean. It had been something intimate and wonderful. He wondered if Kim felt the same way about it, or if she was just laughing silently about the slight erection he had gotten. He sighed with embarrassment. At least she didn't go all "kung-fu" about it, he thought to himself. He grimaced as he imagined just what sort of damage she could have done to him. If it had been Shego in that situation, Drakken would not have lived.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

As the sun set and evening fell, Kim and Drakken left Kim's house. Kim wrapped her arm around Drakken's arm, and started walking towards the school.

"Walking won't be necessary. I have something much better", said Drakken, "Let me borrow your kimmunicator."

He took the kimmunicator, and set it to the frequency of his hovercraft. As he pressed another button on the kimmunicator, his flying hovercraft zipped through the air towards Middleton and landed at their feet.

"Spankin!" said Kim, "I always wanted to ride in this thing."

They stepped into the hovercraft and Drakken took the controls. The wind whipped through Kim's hair as they speedily flew to the high school. The cool night air felt exhilerating. When they landed at the prom, Ron and Zita were also arriving. Ron walked up to Kim and Drakken.

"Hey KP", said Ron.

"Hi Ron", said Kim, "So you're here with Zita?"

"Yeah", said Ron as he looked at Drakken, "Dude, Drakken's actually your DATE? How against the food chain is that?"

"Umm.. it's not exactly a date", said Kim.

"It's alright KP, I'm cool with you and Dr. D, I guess", said Ron, "Woah, Drakken, what happened to your skin? Are you wearing Kim's make-up? Hahaha! Without your blue skin, aren't you afraid the super-freak club will deny your membership now?"

Drakken grimaced angrily, "You think you're so smart, Boy? Then why do you have your jacket on inside out?"

Ron looked down, "Uh, I, uh meant to do that. It's the new Ron Stoppable style!"

Kim tapped Drakken on the shoulder, "Why don't we go try out that karaoke thing you were talking about?"

"Ooo... Yes! I know the perfect song!", said Drakken.

"Later, KP. Me and Zita will be hittin' the dance floor", said Ron with a smile, "Maybe we can all hang at Bueno Nacho later."

Kim and Drakken walked towards the karaoke stage. Brick Flagg was up there, singing one of the Oh Boyz songs... badly. His date Bonnie, dragged him off the stage, then noticed Kim and Drakken.

"Eew... Did you come to the prom with your dad or something?", laughed Bonnie.

"No", said Kim, "His name is Drew. And he's, uh, from Middleton College."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that cheerleaders don't date creepy old guys? Well unless they're millionaires or something", said Bonnie.

"I'll show you just how hip this 'old guy' can be", said Drakken as he grabbed the karaoke microphone, "Hit it!"

Hip-hop music started playing, and Drakken sang and danced along. A crowd of people formed around the stage watching Drakken's song. He handed the microphone to Kim, and she joined in.

"Wow, Kim and that college guy got some talent", said Brick.

"Oh shut up", said Bonnie.

Kim was having alot of fun singing karaoke with Drakken. Drakken was surprised by Kim's beautiful singing voice. He never knew she was such a talented singer. When they finished singing and stepped down off the stage Drakken said, "You know, you're really talented."

"That was alot of fun. I didn't even get stage fright", said Kim.

They walked past several dancing couples, and Kim looked up at Drakken.

"Uh, Drakken. Would you like to, you know, dance with me?" asked Kim.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Kim held her breath, waiting for Drakken to say "I don't think so. You're my arch foe", or something similar.

Instead, Drakken held out his hand to Kim.

"I'd like that", he said.

Kim placed her hand in Drakken's hand as they walked to an empty corner of the dance floor. A slow song began playing. Drakken held Kim's waist and they began slowly dancing to the music. Kim's heart was racing. She couldn't believe Drakken really wanted to dance with her. She wasn't sure if it was because he had practiced dancing with her earlier in the gym, or if he actually was starting to like her. As the slow rhythmic music continued, she laid her head on his shoulder. Her lips were just an inch away from his neck. He held her more closely, nuzzling his chin against her hair. Drakken breathed in the sweet scent from Kim's auburn hair. He hoped the slow music would never end, and he could continue to hold her in his arms throughout the whole evening.

Their slow dance lasted for three songs, until a fast song brought them out of their close embrace. Kim looked Drakken in the eyes and he smiled at her. It was a gentle, kind smile; not the evil villain's grin she was used to seeing. His dark eyes gazed at her seductively. Kim smiled back.

"Kim...?" said Drakken.

"Yes?" said Kim.

"It's kind of crowded in here. Do you want to go outside for a while?", asked Drakken.

"Sure", she replied.

They walked outside, as a warm gentle breeze rustled through their hair. The darkening evening sky overhead blanketed everything in shadow.

"You know, I'm kind of getting used to walking while stuck to you", said Kim with a smile.

"Yes, it's quite easy now", said Drakken.

As they walked past a bench, Kim could see Ron and Zita french kissing. Ron's hands were grabbing at Zita's shirt, squeezing her breasts.

"Ugh... I did _not _need to see that", said Kim to Drakken, as they walked past them.

As Kim and Drakken walked further through the dark outside corridors of the school, in the distance they could hear the sound of Zita slapping Ron, and shouting at him. Kim chuckled and wondered what Ron had done.

"I guess Ron's made a jerk of himself to yet another girl", said Kim.

Drakken held Kim's hands in his hands and said, "I always thought you deserved someone better than him.. you know, like a doctor or evil mastermind on the brink of world conquest, or something..."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Kim with a smile.

Drakken looked into Kim's eyes. His look told her everything she wanted to know. Kim slowly leaned forward, bringing her lips towards Drakken's. Their lips had almost met when suddenly a familiar beeping sound interrupted the moment. With a frustrated grimace, Kim took out her kimmunicator.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" she asked.

"I've finally located Dementor's latest lair. It's in Germany", said Wade.

"Call in a favor, and I'm there", said Kim.

"Already did", said Wade.

A hover jet descended through the air above Drakken and Kim, landing just a few feet away.

Kim saw Ron in the distance sadly rubbing his slapped cheek. Zita wasn't near him any more.

"Come on Ron! Wade found Dementor's lair! Let's jet!" said Kim.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The Global Justice jet flew swiftly through the night sky. Ron looked out the window, as he thought about Zita. He wondered if she would give him a second chance. Kim and Drakken sat together, too nervous to talk about the kiss that almost happened between them.

"Alright, we're over Dementor's lair. Let's jump", said Kim.

Ron and Kim put parachutes on their backs. Drakken looked down, through the open door of the jet.

"You don't actually expect me to jump out of the plane?", he said.

"It's no big", said Kim as she leapt out of the door, dragging Drakken with her by her stuck stomach. He covered his eyes as they skydived through the sky and landed on Dementor's stone castle-like roof.

"You can open your eyes now", said Kim, "We're here."

Kim pulled out her kimmunicator and made a thermal scan of Dementor's fortress lair. The thermal scan showed a large group of henchmen towards the east wing of the lair. The west end seemed like it was mostly used for storage. Kim decided the west end would be their best bet to sneak in unnoticed, and find the bondo-ball solvent. She sliced open an air vent with her laser lipstick, and she and Drakken jumped through followed by Ron. They slid down the air vent, and landed with a thud on the hard stone floor. As soon as they landed an alarm sounded.

"Whoops", said Kim, "Come on!"

She led Drakken and Ron through a door, and they ran into a room with filing cabinets.

"Dementor probably has a record of the ingrediants for the solvent somewhere around here. Let's find it and go!", said Drakken as he quickly opened various filing cabinet drawers.

Suddenly the thick metal door to the room shut closed, and a strange odorous gas began seeping in through tiny holes in the ceiling. Within a few seconds, Kim, Drakken, and Ron were slumped on the floor, unconscious.

Darkness faded from Kim's eyes. She blinked twice then noticed Dementor staring right into her face. She realized she was no longer stuck to Drakken, but instead chained to the wall next to him. Ron was chained up on the other side of Drakken.

"Well, well...", said Dementor, "If it isn't my foe, Kim Possible. And my rival Doctor Drakken. To what do I owe the honor?"

"It should be obvious to you. I was stuck to Drakken by your bondo-ball chemical", said Kim, "Thanks for unsticking us, by the way."

"Oh, I didn't unstick you to be friendly. You see, the bondo-ball chemical causes my puppies awful indigestion. And well, I wouldn't want to clean up any messes, after they're done eating you", said Dementor.

"Did you just say, you're going to feed us to _puppies_?" laughed Drakken, "What kind of supervillain uses puppies? Where are the sharks? The piranhas? The mutant octopus? I mean, come on! You call yourself a supervillain?"

"Oh, I think you'll be quite impressed with my puppies", said Dementor as he clapped his hands.

A metal door slid open, and several 10-foot-tall snarling mutant dachshund puppies ran into the room. Drakken's jaw dropped in horror. Dementor snapped his fingers and said, "Dinnertime, my pets!"

"Nice doggies", said Drakken to the puppies, as they advanced towards him, Ron and Kim.

Ron struggled in his shackles to no avail. Kim tried to aim her laser ring at her shackles, and then saw her ring was gone. Her belt was missing too. She looked at Drakken and Ron with a look of fear in her eyes. This time, she couldn't escape.

"Well, if I'm going to die, I'm not dying without doing this first!", shouted Drakken.

At those words, Drakken turned his head towards Kim and kissed her cheek. Kim blushed and felt her heart leap at the touch of Drakken's kiss. She moved her head towards him and their lips pressed together in a passionate kiss. Drakken moved closer to deepen the kiss, and Kim parted her warm lips allowing his tongue through. Drakken revelled in the sweet scent and taste of Kim's mouth. It was his first french-kiss. His softly flickering tongue enraptured Kim, and for a moment their peril slipped away, and to Kim there was only Drakken in the room. To Drakken there was only Kim. Drakken never wanted the kiss to end. It was a kiss of forbidden love, filled with feelings of attraction that had been held back for too many years. How Drakken longed to wrap his arms around Kim, and hold her tightly in his embrace. But the shackles holding him to the wall prevented that. He could only reach her and love her with his lips, on her lips, on her cheek, and down her neck. Kim felt chills and warmth all at the same time as Drakken kissed her face. She kissed Drakken back, and felt that even if this was her last moment alive, at least now her life was complete.

Their tender sensual kisses continued and Dementor nearly fainted in shock of the sight before him. Kim Possible and Dr. Drakken were kissing? He called back his mutant puppies, and Kim and Drakken didn't even notice. Their eyes were closed, and their lips locked together. Ron was staring, his jaw dropped open in shock. He felt like he was going to be sick. In the meantime, Rufus was using this distraction to make his way across the floor towards the control panel.

"What is going on here!" said Dementor, "I thought you two were arch foes!"

Kim and Drakken broke their kiss and looked at Dementor. At that moment, Rufus flipped a switch, and the shackles holding Kim, Ron, and Drakken to the wall opened up. They were free.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Get them!" shouted Dementor to his mutant dogs. The dogs snarled and lunged towards Kim, Drakken, and Ron.

"Let's get out of here!" said Drakken.

"In a minute", said Kim as she launched her grappling hook towards the ceiling. She took a flying jump, and spun in a circle, wrapping the mutant dogs and Dementor up in the coils of her grappling hook's rope.

"That takes care of them", said Kim.

"You make it look so easy", said Drakken.

Kim, Drakken, and Ron returned to the roof of Dementor's lair and boarded the plane again. The plane rose into the sky, and began it's journey back to Middleton. Kim looked Drakken in the eyes, and he held her hand in his hands.

"You're an amazing woman", said Drakken, "The way you tackled Dementor and those giant dogs..."

"It's no big, really. I'm used to fighting giant mutant animals", said Kim, "It's part of the whole teen hero thing."

Drakken lifted Kim's chin up and kissed her again. They leaned against eachother and fell asleep for the rest of the flight home. Ron faced away from them. He'd had enough of seeing his best friend and his worst enemy acting like they were a couple. He couldn't wait until Kim and Drakken's differences would drive them apart. He knew it would never last. An image in Ron's imaginative mind of Kim and Drakken at the altar, saying "I do", gave Ron chills. "It'll _never_ happen. Not in a million years", he thought to himself. At least he hoped it would never happen. He just didn't understand how Kim could even kiss that evil man. He wondered if she was under mind control again. He looked at her forehead. No mind control chip. There was no other explanation for it. Ron came to a conclusion: "Kim has gone crazy", he whispered to Rufus. Rufus was snoring, asleep in Ron's pocket.

"I guess I'll catch some Z's too", said Ron as he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

Hours later, the jarring movement of the plane landing back at Middleton High brought all of them out of their slumber. It was already mid-day on Sunday.

"We're back? Already?" said Drakken.

Kim yawned and stood up. It felt good to be able to stand up on her own, not stuck to Drakken. However, she also missed the warmth and closeness she felt while she and Drakken had been attached to eachother.

They stepped out of the plane in the parking lot near Drakken's hovercraft.

"I'll catch you later, KP", said Ron, "I think I'll head on home now."

Kim and Drakken walked to Drakken's hovercraft. Drakken ran his fingers through Kim's long hair.

"I guess you have to go now", said Kim sadly.

"I don't think your parents would be too keen on letting me stay at your house, now that we're free from Dementor's bonding chemical", said Drakken, "Besides, I'll probably be better off leaving the country. It's only the US government that wants to see me get, umm, executed."

"I'll see you again, won't I?" asked Kim.

"Of course... I've already thought of my next take-over-the-world plot! Once the reign of Dr. Drakken begins, I won't have to worry about the police wanting to kill me anymore. They'll be working for me! Hahhahahahaha", said Drakken as he hopped into his hovercraft.

"It sounds like these past few days haven't changed you a bit", said Kim.

"Oh, these past few days have been the best of my life", said Drakken, "You're like an angel who has swooped down and carried me up to heaven for a short few days. I just wish we could've spent more time here together."

"Well I'm sure we'll see each other again soon, right?" said Kim.

"I'll be counting the nano-seconds", said Drakken with a smile, "Farewell, Kim Possible."

"Goodbye, Drakken", said Kim sadly, as Drakken flew off to leave the country.

Kim walked home, kicking a pebble along the sidewalk with her. Now she was all alone. Even though she and Drakken had kissed, and there was obvious attraction and feelings between them, she knew circumstances would never allow them to be a couple. The whole situation made her feel sad and alone. She missed Drakken. She wanted to kiss him again, even if it was just one more time. When she got back home, she ran up to her room and layed on her bed. She glanced next to her and saw Drakken's labcoat that she had cut off of him, to dress him for the prom. She picked up his labcoat and pressed it to her face, hugging it tightly. She breathed in his soft Drakken scent from it, and broke down into tears.

Drakken sped along in his hovercraft. He set the destination cooridinates for his Caribbean lair, and turned on the auto-pilot. As he flew through the warm mid-day sky he couldn't stop thinking about Kim. His heart longed to be near her again, but he didn't know how it would be possible. He figured Kim could never love him anyways. He was so much older than her, and they were complete opposites. He sighed and placed his hand in his face, then pulled his hovercraft to a halt.

"I have to know!", he said out loud to himself, "I can't leave until I know how she really feels about me. Who knows? She might even want to come with me."

He imagined bringing Kim back with him to his lair, sharing endless days and nights with her, and a smile crossed his face.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Drakken's hovercraft sped back to Middleton at top speed. The air rushed through Drakken's hair and his ponytail flipped about in the wind. Within minutes he was at Kim's house. Rather than be seen by her parents, Drakken pulled up his hovercraft to Kim's bedroom window and peered inside. Laying on her pink bed was Kim. Her face was streaked with tears and she was holding Drakken's labcoat, with her lips pressed against the soft blue fabric. Drakken smiled nervously and tapped on the window.

"Umm... hello? Kim?" he said softly.

Kim sat up quickly with a look of embarassment. She rapidly brushed the tears from her face, and walked over to her window.

"I thought you were on your way out of the country", said Kim inquisitively.

Drakken stepped through Kim's window, tripping on the window ledge. As he fell into Kim's room, Kim caught him.

"I was just wondering...", began Drakken.

Kim stared at him with a smile.

"I know I'm a villain, and I'm 40, and probably not the type of person you'd want to be in a relationship with, but I just can't forget about the time we spent together. And I was wondering...", said Drakken, "Oh please be mine, Kim Possible! You're the one for me. You're beautiful, smart, talented, kind, and I'm falling in love with you!"

Kim's heart leapt as Drakken confessed his feelings for her. She looked into his dark eyes and said, "Drakken, I'd love to be in a relationship with you."

"You would?" said Drakken in shock.

Kim confessed, "I've actually been attracted to you since the very first time we met. That time I was trying to get the nano-tick CD from you. When I saw you walk into that shark-filled cavern and I first looked at you, I knew you were a villain, but you had such a powerful presence. You were much taller than me then, when I was 14. As I first looked into your dark eyes, there was instant attraction. But it's only been these past few days that it's grown into more than a simple crush."

"Oh, Kim! This is like a dream!" said Drakken, "Just don't tell your parents. I don't want your dad to put me on a rocket to Jupiter. Not to mention the fact that you're a minor and I'm an adult. Not that breaking the law has ever mattered to me."

"Drakken, I turned 18 two months ago. Actually my relationship with Ron was kind of illegal since he was still 17, but it's perfectly legal for me to date you. It's funny how that law works", said Kim, "And don't worry about my parents. They're harmless, really."

Kim layed down on her bed and looked at Drakken seductively. Drakken blushed. He wasn't used to romance.

"You know, my parents are at work. They aren't going to be home for a couple of hours", said Kim with a smile, "We can spend the whole afternoon together."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Maybe we could catch a movie?" said Drakken, "There's a new movie out about a giant robot rampaging through a city."

Drakken sat down in a purple chair next to Kim's bed. He glanced at her face again, and saw she was blushing. The way she layed on the bed, reclining on her side and gazing up at him made him suddenly feel nervous. The prom dress she was wearing was softly rumpled around her waist, revealing her whole thigh. Drakken quickly looked down away from her, his cheeks red. Kim's sparkling green eyes seemed to study every feature of his face as she continued to look at him. He could feel desire growing within every fiber of his body, and the way she stared at him with lustful eyes only fueled the fire within his loins. He wanted her, Kim could tell, but something was holding him back. She didn't know if it was the years of being archfoes that made Drakken uneasy, or if it was simple inexperience.

Drakken's fingers ran across the pink sheets of Kim's bed. She had satin sheets? He had never noticed that before. It felt inviting to the touch. He raised his eyes again to meet Kim's gaze. She seemed to devour him with her eyes, and he could hardly bear it any longer. He was inexperienced, and a bit of a loner, but something told him Kim was interested in something other than seeing a movie that afternoon. He knew there would be some tension after confessing his feelings, but he never imagined it would be sexual tension. Perhaps Kim knew he would still have to leave the country, and wanted to make every moment together special. Who knew when they would be able to see eachother again. It could be weeks.

Drakken looked back down at the floor nervously. He felt torn between his growing arousal and the feeling that it was too soon for such thoughts. Kim reached out and held Drakken's hand innocently, then quickly pulled him into the bed on top of her. She greeted his lips in a warm inviting kiss. After the initial shock wore off of suddenly being on top of Kim, Drakken felt tightness growing in his pants. He deepened the kiss and held her tightly, pressing his hard bulging pants against her. Kim felt moisture between her legs as desire spread through her too. She was surprised at how quickly she responded to Drakken's hard manhood. The scent of her arousal filled Drakken's nostrils, and he became fully erect. The growing tightness of his pants was beginning to feel unbearable to him. However, the scent of her also filled him with a wonderful realization- _she was aroused because of him_. For the first time in his life, he had made a woman sexually aroused. And she was such a beautiful wonderful young woman.

Kim rolled over and laid on top of Drakken. She slowly began unzipping her white prom dress. Drakken's eyes widened as the dress fell downward, revealing her round perky breasts and white cotton panties. He saw the wetness of her panties and brought his lips to kiss her nether region. As he let out his tongue, licking at her moist panties, Kim let out a small yelp. She had never been touched in such a way.

"I..I'm a virgin", said Kim, "I just wanted to let you know, before we ummm..."

Drakken was determined to make her first time incredible. He slid off her panties, and delicately caressed her womanhood with his fingers, sliding his fingers along the wet folds of her nether region. He gently slid one of his fingers into her tight virginal orifice. As he moved it around, Kim moaned and writhed in pleasure. Unable to wait any longer, Kim pulled down Drakkens pants, revealing his hard blue erection.

"I have a bit of a confession to make. I happen to be... a virgin too", Drakken said shyly.

"Really?" said Kim, "But you're 40?"

"Well, I've been focused on my work. I never made time for such things before", said Drakken.

Kim was surprised how much Drakken's confession aroused her. Drakken was a virgin? She would get be be his first time? She now wanted him more intensly than ever. Drakken nervously removed the rest of his clothing and leaned over Kim. She felt so warm against his bare skin, as he mounted her. Kim spread her legs and Drakken entered her gently.

"Oh... Kim...", moaned Drakken as he moved up and down against her.

Kim ran her hands along the back of Drakken's neck, and released his ponytail. His long flowing black hair fell around his face, brushing against Kim as he continued to thrust back and forth. Kim looked into his eyes. With his long hair free he looked even more attractive.

"Oh... Ah.. Kim.. Ohhhhh," continued Drakken.

Drakken moaned continually, and picked up his pace. As Drakken moaned louder and louder Kim became more aroused. She never imagined he would be so vocal.

"Drakken...", moaned Kim.

Hearing her call out his name in ecstacy, Drakken thrusted harder. Kim felt a growing strong arousal within her as Drakken grew closer to the climax. He moaned louder one more time, and Kim tightened around him as they came together. In exhaustion, Drakken collapsed next to Kim, breathing heavily. They looked at eachother through heavy breaths, and kissed again, more passionate than ever before.

"You came with me", said Drakken with a smile.

Kim smiled and kissed him again. Sunlight poured in through the window, warmly covering their nude intertwined bodies. Drakken felt like he could stay in Kim's embrace forever. He finally understood what he had been missing his whole life: love. All those years he had spent trying to take over the world, and all he really needed to be happy was Kim.

"I love you", said Drakken.

"I love you too", said Kim.

Suddenly, they sat up in bed. They could hear the sound of the garage door opening. One of Kim's parents was home.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Quick! Get in the closet!" said Kim, as she shoved Drakken into her closet and shut the door.

"But I thought you said your parents are harmless", said Drakken, as he sat naked in her closet.

Kim rapidly put on her clothes and said, "Well, they are usually harmless. But some things could push them over the edge, like, say, finding a _naked supervillain _in my bed."

"You've got a point", said Drakken from inside the closet.

"Shhh", said Kim as she sat at her desk, pretending to do her math homework. Footsteps echoed up the stairs leading to Kim's room. Kim's mom walked in, holding a shopping bag.

"Hey, Mom", said Kim.

"Oh, I see you finally got unstuck from that Drakken fellow", said Mrs. Dr. Possible, "Where is he now?"

"Oh, he went home", said Kim, "Back to his evil lair."

"Then why is his flying hovercraft still parked outside your window?" asked Mrs. Possible.

"Umm...He must have forgotten it", said Kim.

"Looks like he forgot his clothes too", said Mrs. Possible as she glanced down at the labcoat and tuxedo on the floor.

Kim blushed nervously and said, "Oh... umm.. well, he's wearing something different, to hide out from the police. Mom, don't you have a surgery you're supposed to perform this afternoon?"

"Oh, that was cancelled, so I went shopping. And guess what I got you? Isn't this the cutest thing?" said Mrs. Dr. Possible, as she held up a brand new pink shirt.

"Thanks Mom", said Kim, "I love it! I really need to finish my math homework now though. Can I get back to my books?"

"Ok, I'll leave in a minute. Let me just hang up the new shirt in your closet", said Mrs. Dr. Possible.

Kim gasped and ran in front of her closet, blocking her mother.

"No! No need to hang it up right away. I think I'd like to try the shirt on right now", said Kim, grabbing the shirt from her mother.

"Is something wrong, Kimmie? You seem flustered and nervous," asked Kim's mom.

"No, nothing! I'm just great! Love the shirt! Let me try it on now", said Kim.

"Ok... Well, let me know if it fits", said Kim's mom as she stepped out of the room.

Once Kim heard her mom was all the way downstairs, she slid open the closet door. It took all of Kim's effort to keep from laughing at the sight before her.

"Umm.. What are you wearing?" whispered Kim.

"Well, I thought your mother was going to open the closet, and I couldn't very well let her see me naked. So I put on the first piece of clothing I could grab", said Drakken as he stood in the closet wearing a formal dress. It was Kim's light blue dress she had worn to her junior prom a year earlier. The fabric stretched tightly on Drakken, and he felt like he could hardly breathe in it.

"That has to be the funniest thing I have ever seen", said Kim.

She was snickering, and tried to keep from laughing out loud. Drakken pulled off the dress, and put on his labcoat.

"I'd better get back to the lair before your parents find out I'm still here. Come with me?" asked Drakken.

"You know I can't. I have school, and cheerleading", said Kim, "But I'll visit you soon. I promise."

With a kiss, Drakken leapt out the window into his hovercraft, and flew off into the sky. He waved to Kim, and was already looking forward to when he would see her again.

A few weeks passed and Kim was really missing Drakken. Even though she secretly talked to him over her kimmunicator every night, she wanted to see him again in person. It seemed her schedule was against her all the time though. Whenever she thought she would have a chance to see Drakken again, something would come up and distract her- a mission to save the world, an exam to study for, or cheerleading practice. She felt worn out from her hectic schedule, and longed to relax in Drakken's arms for a romantic weekend on his island. Finally, it was a Saturday, with no homework and no missions planned. She smiled as she woke up, knowing that she would have a chance to fly to Drakken's Caribbean lair and spend the whole day with him.

Suddenly, she leaned over and felt sick. Hunching over her trash can, Kim threw up.

"No... not now. I can't be sick today!" said Kim in frustration, "Today's the day I'm supposed to go see Drakken."

She sighed and pulled out her kimmunicator. She was about to call Drakken and cancel, but then another thought came to her mind. Wade was a supergenious. Maybe he could scan her, and see if it was just something she ate that made her throw up. If she didn't have the flu, she wouldn't have to miss seeing Drakken.

"Hey Wade, I just threw up", said Kim.

"Eww... Not the first thing I want to hear when I wake up in the morning", replied Wade with a face of disgust.

"I know, I know. Just scan me and tell me if I ate something bad, or if it's a virus. You _can_ do that, right?" asked Kim.

"Sure", said Wade, typing on his keyboard. He grabbed a print-out detailing Kim's condition, then opened his eyes wide in shock.

"Oh no. Please tell me it's not some deadly rare disease!" said Kim as she looked at Wade's shocked face.

"Uh Kim... You're pregnant", said Wade.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Oh my GOD!" said Kim.

She glanced down at her stomach, and it was hard to believe a tiny little life was growing inside her. She never imagined she would be a mother at 18, and she wondered how Drakken would handle the news.

"So, are you going to tell Ron today?" asked Wade, "I wonder how he'll react to finding out he's a father at 17."

"Uh, Wade, there's something you should know. Ron and I broke up. He's not the father", said Kim.

"Then who...", began Wade.

"Drakken", said Kim with an embarrassed smile. She ran a caressing hand across her bed sheets.

Wade fell back out of his chair, spilling his soda all over himself and shouted, "Drakken! You had sex with Drakken?"

--------- ----------- ----------- ---------- ----------

Dr. Drakken paced back and forth in his evil lair. The light from the fireplace cast an unusually large shadow of him across the cave-like walls.

"Kim is late", he muttered to himself.

Drakken sighed and sat down in his oversized black chair. He glanced at his pocketwatch, then looked at the flickering orange flames in his fireplace. When the doorbell finally rang, Drakken nearly leaped out of his chair and ran to the door with a big smile.

"Oh she's here! She's here", said Drakken as he ran to the door.

He pressed a button and the large metal door slid open to reveal Kim. Drakken held her hand in his, then leaned forward to greet her with a kiss.

"Oh Kim, I missed you so much", said Drakken.

"I missed you too, Drakken", said Kim, "You have a nice beach here. You want to go swimming?"

"Swimming? I don't think that's such a good idea. The waters are teeming with mutant sharks and giant octopuses", said Drakken with a guilty smile.

"Gee, I wonder how they got that way", replied Kim sarcastically.

"How about we go for a walk along the beach instead? I made lunch", said Drakken holding up a basket.

"I'd love to", said Kim.

Kim and Drakken walked slowly along the rocky island beach. As Drakken stepped from one boulder to another, he held out his hands to gently help Kim across. Kim knew that she could do flips across those rocks without any help, but she enjoyed the caring tenderness of Drakken's touch. They continued across the rocks until they reached a nice stretch of warm white sand. Drakken laid down a red and green picnic blanket, and took out some sandwiches and potato salad. Kim ate silently, thinking about how she would tell Drakken that his life was about to change forever. They were going to have a baby.

"Drakken, we need to talk..." began Kim.

"You didn't just say, 'We need to talk', did you?" said Drakken with a look of sadness like he was about to be dumped, "Please don't break up with me, Kim. Is it the blue skin? I can cover it up, you know!"

"I'm not breaking up with you. Drakken, I'm pregnant", said Kim.

Drakken's jaw dropped open in shock, and he dropped his sandwich in the sand. His eyes were open wider than Kim had ever seen.

"P-Pregnant?" said Drakken.

"You're not upset are you?" said Kim.

"No... no. I'm happy! Just a little surprised", said Drakken, "Actually, I've always dreamed about having a child someday, and raising him to follow in my footsteps."

"What do you mean 'follow in your footsteps'?" asked Kim.

Drakken smiled and held Kim in his arms, "Ah Kim, life doesn't get any better than this."

Kim leaned her head on Drakken's shoulder and watched the ocean waves sweep back and forth across the sand. She felt like her old life was being washed away with the waves and replaced with something completely new. She just wondered how her family would take the news.


End file.
